The Past I Want To Forget
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: What would happen if Hatori finally came face to face with his mother again? Would he forgive her and move on? Or is the past just too hard to forget? One-shot, drabble. This is the other half of Dr. Sohma's austere past. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything affiliated with this series. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and the plot belongs to me.**

**I wrote this so long ago...I don't even remember. I just thought Hatori deserved a little more screen time than he got and so I made this up. It's a bit melancholy, but I think his background history was partially missing. This is the other half of his past.**

* * *

**The Past I Want To Forget**

It was a normal day for Hatori. The usual symptoms and the same diagnosis.

"You have the flu. Take this and come back in a week."

Simple. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Finally getting a moment of respite, Hatori sat in his office, head in hands. Needless to say, he was tired as hell and, to top it all off, he could feel a headache coming on.

_'I need sleep.' _He thought to himself.

"Dr. Sohma!," a nurse skipped into his office, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes?," Hatori picked up his head to look at the joyful face of the nurse with his annoyed face.

"You have a patient in room one that has requested to see you instead of the nurses first. She said to tell you that she's a Sohma," the nurse smiled.

"Hai. Arigato," Hatori nodded.

The nurse bowed and scurried back off to work.

"I wonder who it could be...?," Hatori said to himself. He shrugged it off.

He pulled himself up from his chair and grabbed his stethoscope, draping it around his neck.

He walked slowly to the room. As he passed other rooms, he heard patients talking with the nurses. He faced the door to room one and sighed. He pinched his nose, fighting off the headache.

He picked up the chart from the door and knocked quickly.

Not wasting time, and wanting to rest, he opened the door.

The dragon entered the room, closed the door behind him and froze solid.

He stared deeply into the eyes of his patient sitting on the exam table. Thoughts ran through his brain like lightning.

_'No. It couldn't be. I can't be...mother...?'_

The lady on the table was close to tears as she looked into the doctor's eyes.

"Hatori...my son...," she spoke quietly, tears escaping her eyes.

Hatori's eyes widened and he simply looked away from her gaze.

"What are you doing here?," Hatori asked quietly.

"I came to see you, Hatori! Look at you! All grown up! You even became a doctor! I know that you may not want to see me, but I came to apologize," she said, slightly smiling.

"You're right," Hatori said.

"What?!," the lady jumped off the table.

"I said that you are right. I don't want to see you," Hatori looked up into her eyes.

"Son...I know how disgustingly terrible I've acted towards you. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart and you know that! I want us to make up and be the small family we were supposed to be, had I not screwed up in the past. I can't express what I'm feeling right now in words. I feel sad and disgusting from how I've treated my own child. I feel so happy and glad that you are successful despite my actions. I don't know what to say, Hatori! I'm sorry...I love you...," his mother was crying her heart out.

The doctor looked away in a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry as well, but that can never happen. I'm very busy right now and I don't have time to listen to your plea. I have work to do so, if you're truly not sick, I'll have to ask you to leave. I have other things to worry about," Hatori choked on his harsh words, holding back tears.

"But Hatori...son...please!," she cried out as she touched his cheek.

Hatori flinched away from her touch. Shocked, she bought her hand to her other and clasped them by her heart.

"It can't be. Not now after all those years. I'm sorry. Truly. Take care and have a nice day...mother," Hatori spoke roughly, making his mother gasp.

His mother burst into tears as she fell to her knees. She held her face in her hands and cried at her son's feet.

"I'm sorry...," Hatori said for the final time.

Hatori, fighting tears, turned on his heels. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He then put the chart back in its slot and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

He listened to his mother bawl on the other side of the door.

Now enraged, he walked back to his office where he could be alone. On his way, he ignored the calls from the nurses.

"Are you okay doctor?"

"Hatori- sensei? What's wrong?!"

"Dr. Sohma! Is everything alright?"

He ignored them all with his eyes focused on the floor as he walked.

When he got to his office, he walked in and threw himself on the chair. He tore the stethoscope off his neck and flung it across his desk, starting to cry. He tuned out the noise of struggle at the door. The nurses were trying to get in, but he'd locked it.

He once again ignored the voices at the door and thought to himself:

_'Why? Why me? Can't she see that what she wants is impossible? How can I honestly forgive her after all these years of pain and suffering? I need to give it up and stop crying. It doesn't make sense to cry now. I did this of my own accord. She's gone and that's final. I can't change anything now. This is exactly what I wanted all along, so why cry? Is it because I'm happy? I stood up to her like I should have all those years ago. She's in my past- not important anymore. She's in the past I want to forget. Yet, it's difficult to forget...'_

* * *

**Reviews are my inspiration. Inspire me! :)**


End file.
